


Worship Her

by Burgie



Series: Cen's Poly Pile AU [7]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris longs to show his devotion to Aideen or one of her lights. After his most recent ordeal, Rebecca decides to let him. Rebecca belongs to centeris2 and Anna belongs to cindersly.





	Worship Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



When he’d first met Rebecca and her friends, Ydris had been surprised by the depth of feelings that had arisen. It had been like being hit by a blindingly bright light, like something had just shaken him to his very core, made him forget all about his plans to destroy the world. It hadn’t lasted, of course, he’d gone back to the original plan for a little while. He couldn’t let himself be distracted by idle sexual pursuits, not when the fate of his world was at risk. But then, seeing Rebecca standing above him, reaching out a hand to him after she’d destroyed the Cosmic Clock with the help of her friends, those feelings had come flooding back. Perhaps it had just been the position.

“Oh, Aideen, you have saved me, shown me the light,” said Ydris as Rebecca pulled him to his feet. “Please, if there is anything that I can do to repay you, to make up for what I have done, you have only to let me know.”

“First of all,” said Rebecca, holding up a gloved finger. “Stop being such a dick to humans. And secondly, I do have some ideas, but you can recover first. That clock hit you hard.”

“Anything for you,” said Ydris, his eyes shining. And then, he’d sat behind her on Midnightwarrior as Rebecca had ridden them back to the Bangalow. After dismounting, he’d stumbled into the bedroom and slept for an unknown amount of time.

Rebecca tucked Ydris into bed, smiling at his sleeping expression, and walked back into the main room of the Bangalow to check in with Louisa and Anna on how Concorde and the druids were doing. Also Justin, since he’d seemed a little off ever since finding Concorde.

“And how are you?” Rebecca texted to Justin. “You doing okay? It looked like that tree gave you quite a headache.”

“I’m fine! Dad’s sent me to bed in a dark room with a glass of water and some pain killers,” Justin texted back. “How are you? It looked like turning into a golden horse hurt. And was that Garnok?”

“I’m fine too,” Rebecca texted back. Her bones were aching a little, but she’d been through worse. She didn’t want to remind Justin of that, though. He’d been through enough, too. “Ydris is a bit beaten-up over the clock but he’ll be okay, he just needs a rest.”

“Do you need me to come over?” Justin asked.

“You stay in bed too, young man,” Rebecca texted him. “Don’t make me send Louisa over there.”

“Are you my girlfriend or my mother?” Justin texted. Rebecca cracked a smile, the first all day.

“She’s busy with her fiancée anyway, I’m pretty sure,” Rebecca texted. “Get some rest.”

“Fine,” Justin texted with an emoji sticking its tongue out.

Putting her phone away, Rebecca closed her eyes and exhaled a long sigh. It had been a long day.

Days later, the door to the bedroom finally opened and Ydris stumbled out, interrupting a game of strip poker (Tor’s idea, though it was only the poly pile present).

“Hey, you’re awake,” said Rebecca, grinning at him. “How are you feeling?” Ydris, bless his heart, was looking directly at her bared chest.

“I always forget how well-endowed you are,” said Ydris. Anna tossed a bra at him, it somehow hooked around his ear.

“Have a drink of water first, pun very intended, and probably something to eat. That innuendo was not intentional,” said Rebecca.

“What pun?” Ydris asked.

“Thirsty,” said Tor, leaning back in his chair with his chest bared too. His chest hair, like his goatee, was dyed green. “Means you want sex.” At the sound of that word, Shakira, Tor’s wolf, rose from where she lay beneath the table and headed for the front door. Connie, the only one still mostly-dressed, let the wolf out.

“Oh,” said Ydris. “I am, as ever, the fool, especially when compared to Aideen.”

“Before you start obsessing over us again, please have some water and something to eat,” said Rebecca. “And maybe take a shower.”

“I shall,” said Ydris.

The card game continued until Connie won, much to his relief (though he had needed to strip down to his underwear, much to his embarrassment). Just as they were packing away and deciding whether to get dressed, though, Ydris walked back out into the main room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Scott looked at Ydris’ chest, then away again, his cheeks flaming scarlet as he hurriedly pulled his jeans back on.

“The dinosaur man was right,” said Ydris. “I do, indeed, want sex.”

“Yeah, you’re not the only one,” Scott muttered. Ydris heard him, though.

“Much as I would love to show you a good time, my vampire bat, I wish to repay my debt to Aideen and make it up to her for everything that I have done and tried to do,” said Ydris. “I would not be opposed if it were both of you.”

“I’ll pass,” said Anna, shrugging. “What about you, Becca?”

“After what he’s been through, he deserves it,” said Rebecca. And she was, admittedly, a little curious about how, exactly, Ydris would show his devotion to her. Or to Aideen, really, but that was a minor detail.

“Excellent,” said Ydris, his eyes gleaming as his face lit up. Rebecca followed him into the bedroom, deciding not to worry about her clothes. They’d only come off again soon, anyway.

Around Scott, Ydris was very much a dominant partner. But that was Scott. Around Anna and Rebecca, though… well, he was something else entirely. Rebecca had used a strap on with him quite a few times, almost always being the one on top unless she convinced Ydris to top. He saw himself as nothing against the presence of Aideen, a fact that Rebecca was more than a little flattered by.

“Shall I get the strap on?” Rebecca purred. Ydris’ eyes went wide, his breath stuttering.

“Oh, I would like that more than anything,” said Ydris. “But first, I must worship you, Aideen. You saved my life, showed me the light, saved me from my evil ways.”

“Damn, you’d be good with someone with a praise kink,” Rebecca muttered. “But how, pray tell, are you going to worship me?” She’d picked up a thing or two from Ms Drake, now, playing the dominant mistress role was easy for her.

“By touching my lips, fingers, and tongue to every part of you, of course,” said Ydris. Rebecca couldn’t suppress the shiver of pleasure that went through her at Ydris’ words.

“Then I guess I’ll take the bed,” said Rebecca, removing the jeans and panties that she’d put back on. Ydris’ hands were on her even before she got to the bed, though, thumbs brushing over her nipples and sending sparks of pleasure up her spine.

Ydris’ fingers trailed down Rebecca’s sides as she made her way onto the bed, continuing on down over her hips and down the sides of her legs. He knelt over her, gazing down upon her body. At her curves, her breasts, her hips, her stomach. He wanted all of it, but he started his kisses at her neck.

Rebecca made soft noises of pleasure as Ydris kissed his way down her body, his tongue just gently brushing her skin at every spot that he kissed. Warmth and wetness pooled between her thighs, especially when Ydris dragged his tongue along Rebecca’s inner thighs and hip bones. 

“Ydris,” she moaned. He was teasing her, she knew it. 

“Forgive me, Aideen,” said Ydris. “I was so caught up in admiring your body. Your power.” He could feel it, which she knew. He’d told her many times before, how he could feel the power that suffused Rebecca. Like sunlight, he called it.

But thankfully, Ydris wasted no time in lapping up the juices that had pooled between Rebecca’s thighs. His tongue moved over her clit, twirling around before slipping inside and plunging in and out as his fingers dug into her hips. Rebecca moaned his name again, louder this time, jerking her hips up as her fingers curled in his hair. She was pretty sure that he wasn’t using any magic, but it sure as hell felt like it. It was almost cruel, the way his tongue stroked over her pussy even while she trembled with orgasm.

“Have I pleased you, Aideen?” Ydris asked, looking down at her. 

“Take a wild guess,” said Rebecca, raising a shaking hand to gesture to her pliant form. “I think your tongue might be more magical than your fingers.”

“Ah, but every part of me is magical, l’amour,” said Ydris, wiggling his fingers. “I only hope that you are able to fulfil my other fantasy.”

“And what might that be?” Rebecca asked. She was definitely able to go again if he wanted.

“I wish to get on my knees for you, Aideen,” said Ydris. “Though I know that you will pull me to my feet again.”

“You do love your strap on,” said Rebecca with a chuckle. She sat up, moving off the bed to rummage in the nightstand by the bed to grab her strap on and the lube. By the time she returned to the bed, Ydris was already on his hands and knees, the towel gone. Scott was submissive too, but his came more from his own guilt and usually came with tears attached. Ydris, though, was turned on by the power that he could feel from the two women in the poly pile. And being dominated by that power felt good to him.

Ydris was already moaning as Rebecca fingered him open with fingers slick with lube, though he cried out when Rebecca thrust the lubed-up strap on into him.

“If only all of your fangirls could know how to really make you scream,” said Rebecca as she started thrusting slowly. Ydris moaned, clutching at the sheets, trying to steady himself while Rebecca rocked into him.

“But they are not Aideen, they are not you,” said Ydris. Everything that Rebecca touched contained some of the latent magic that she held, so Ydris could feel the power inside him with every thrust. His moans only increased, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Maybe it had been a mistake to cock block himself by tending to Rebecca’s sexual satisfaction first, considering how painfully hard his cock was, but that was okay. She was far more important than him, and it would have been cruel, almost blasphemous, to force her to wait until he’d achieved his climax.

Rebecca knew that she was hitting the right spot when Ydris cursed in Pandorian and moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. With Drake or Scott, this was where Rebecca usually slowed down again, drawing it out, teasing her lover until they screamed. But Ydris had suffered long enough, and she was feeling generous. Besides, he’d been so good to her with his magic tongue and fingers, he deserved a reward.

“Oh, Aideen, you are too good to me,” said Ydris, his eyes wide and voice a little high as Rebecca brushed his prostate again. He braced himself, yet he was still unprepared when Rebecca slammed into it, making him scream in pleasure. His cock was already leaking cum onto the sheets, which needed washing anyway since he’d been unconscious in the bed for a few days. But he also knew that he would end up with cum smeared on his stomach by the end of this, he always did. Ydris was, as Rebecca was fond of saying, a true bottom bitch.

Not that Ydris minded that at all. He liked what he liked, and to hell with anyone who had a problem with that. He was intent on the feeling of Rebecca fucking him with the strap on, feeling the spike of pleasure that went through him every time she slammed into his prostate. And, just as he’d known he would, Ydris’ legs folded beneath him after he reached his orgasm, painting the silken sheets (he wouldn’t sleep in anything else) with his pink semen. It smeared onto his stomach, then his back once Rebecca had pulled out of him and he’d rolled onto his side. He stared up at her, stars in his eyes, panting.

“Consider your debt repaid,” said Rebecca, looking down at him.

“I can never fully make it up to you for what I have done,” said Ydris. “But thank you. I will perhaps be able to sleep tonight.”

“I can exhaust you if you want,” said Rebecca. “Or one of the others can.” Ydris’ eyes lit up at the idea, though his knees were still much too weak to stand.

“I would not be opposed to that idea,” said Ydris. “I will rejoin you after I have regained my strength and cleaned myself up.”

“Also clean the sheets,” said Rebecca. It was the rule- whoever had last used the bed had to clean it. Even if Ydris cheated with magic.


End file.
